


Investigations

by Aquilaaqua



Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick and Colleen wreck havoc on the Garrison, Gen, Post YJ S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquilaaqua/pseuds/Aquilaaqua
Summary: Dick and Colleen Holt have two things in common: they lost their love ones to the Garrison and they want answers....Or, Dick and Colleen wreck Havoc for the Garrison, expose their secrets, get a bounty placed on their heads by the Light, convince the UN to prepare for the Galra invasion and boost the Justice League's reputation along the way.As mentioned in Brothers, I am posting the rest of the parts in note form and not write the story.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Colleen Holt
Series: Keith Kogane-Wayne [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191154
Kudos: 23





	Investigations

• Dick takes a leave of absence from the team and heads to Arizona to find clues as to Keith’s disappearance as a way to distract himself from Wally’s death  
• He meets Collen when visiting the Garrison and he visit Keith’s shack  
• Dick finds the corkboard with notes of Keith’s investigation of the Blue Lion and follows them to the original hiding place of the Blue Lion  
• He decides to bring Colleen into the investigation by helping her hack into the Garrisons’ computers to get answers  
• There, they find out about the Kerberos cover up, Shiro’s crash and the Blue Lion  
• Dick cross checked the info with the JL’s info about the incidents and find that they match up  
• Colleen decides to expose the incidents to the public  
• Dick is initially hesitant. But when he learned that the Garrison had blamed Shiro for the crash and covered it up that they were abducted by aliens which caused Keith’s fight with Bruce, and that the Garrison plans to blame the disappearance on Keith, he agrees to the plan  
• They leak out the info they hacked from the Garrison as an anonymous tip to a journalist who is Colleen’s good friend and Dick forwards the info to Clark and Lois  
• The next day on, it was chaos at the Garrison. Admiral Sanda and the Commanders are investigating the leak but Dick and Colleen covered their tracks well  
• The JL then got pulled into investigating the matter by the American government due to a lost of trust in the GG  
• Batman suspected that Dick had something to do with it but did nothing to prove it  
• Instead, the JL decided to investigate the Blue Lion and the cave it was originally hidden at  
• The Hawks and Green Lanterns are shocked at the findings that leads to Voltron (The Thanagarians passed down the history of Voltron and the destruction of Altea as a way to honor Voltron for saving their planet before Zarkon’s corruption. The Green Lanterns know the history but believe that Voltron was destroyed or a myth)  
• Dick meets up with Bruce and reveals all that he found out with Colleen  
• Colleen continues to dig deeper into the Garrison’s files and revealed every single secret they were keeping including the fact they were making plans to attack and nuke the Watchtower with special missiles in case they got the chance to obtain the order to  
• The JL immediately petition to the American gov to dismantle the missiles and won  
• The Garrison’s reputation further declined and trust and sympathy in the JL was beginning to return in the public  
• The Light (wanting to use the Garrison for their own sinister purpose but hindered because of Colleen and Dick’s actions) hired Deathstroke to assassinate Colleen  
• But Dick saved her and moved her to a safer place and eventually brought her to the Watchtower as the JL felt that it was too dangerous for Colleen to remain on Earth  
• One year after Keith’s disappearance, Sam Holt returns with news of the Galra invasion  
• The JL intercept him first and he is reunited with his wife at the Watchtower where he gives a recount of everything that happened with the Paladins of Voltron  
• The JL decides to inform the UN about this instead of making a mistake of keeping it a secret like they did with the Reach  
• After all the abovementioned incidents, the UN decides to give the responsibility of setting up Earth’s defense to the JL instead of the Garrison and gives them full control of the Garrison’s assets and resources  
• Months later, the Paladins of Voltron return to Earth


End file.
